Butterflies
by ivcooler
Summary: JanjaXJasiri Story. :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Jasiri's POV

"HELP!" I screamed as I was being chased by a pack of Ethiopian wolves.

Apparently those guys don't take too kindly to me hunting on their turf, go figure.

As I basically ran for my life from around 10 angry pack members, I mentally cursed myself in the direction I was heading...Janja's territory. If I thought these wolves were territorial Janja was even more so. Unfortunately in my position there was no way I would ever be able to successfully change direction, so that's where I was going like it or not. Even more unfortunate is the fact that would soon mean I would hit a dead end which would mean end of the line for me...it's times like this where I regret not having a clan to protect me.

"You come back here right NOW! We aren't through with you yet!" Yelled their leader in a fit of rage.

By now I had already passed the outskirts of Janja's territory and was panting heavily with exhaustion. Finally I collapsed only after I got about ten yards in. I had no fight left in me anymore and it was over...I knew that.

"Well well well, it's about time you gave up. I was starting to wonder about your sanity, thinking you could outrun us...you're such a silly girl." Cackled the lead wolf as he approached my limp form slowly, all I could do was manage to sit up and wait for my fate...and then...

"What the heck is going on out here?!" Janja screamed as he exited his den and started running toward us, Cheezi and Chungu in tow.

As he got about a tails length away from the lead wolfs face and snarled, the wolves looked at him in distaste and disinterest.

"None of your business hyena!" The lead wolf spat the word hyena like it was a disease.

"You're in MY territory, everything's MY business." He spat back getting close enough to almost touch the others nose and he took a sideways glance and finally noticed me.

"You best BACK off lowlife peasant. As you can see your outnumbered, so why don't you puppies go run back to your mama's!" The lead wolf mocked earning an even louder growl.

"Cheezi you know what to do." He said as his clan member appeared to run off.

"Ha, hyenas are such cowards even your own men don't obey you, how embarrassing." The lead wolf said as all of the burst out laughing.

"Wait for it." Janja said smuggly and he gave the wolves an evil smirk.

And true to his word about five seconds later a huge boulder came flying out of the sky (so that's what Cheezi must have been up to) and was headed straight for where the pack was standing. It only took the wolve a split second to realize their mistake before the boulder landed directly it front of the gang just missing the lead wolf by a hair.

"Ha...you missed." The leader squeaked out trying to get over his nervousness.

"Did I?" Janja asked ominously.

As if the cue the boulder started to roll on the downhill slope toward the terrified pack. All immediately scrambling for their lives, some whimpering as their tails or paws got caught under the large rock until they were completely out of site. Needless to say, it was highly unlikely that those wolves would be trying that again...

Me who had been crotched behind Janja with my paws over my head like a loser, was in total shock over what happened. Of course I was brought out of this shock when I realized the gravity of what had just taken place. Janja had just saved my life!

"Oh look at em run boss!" Cheezi joked as he return to his clan members.

Meanwhile I just stared at Janja and the others in disbelief.

"Yeah, they got what was coming to them. Bet they won't try to insult me on my own turf next time!" Janja laughed as Cheezi and Chungu joined in.

My mouth goes agape.

"Yeah I bet they will make great wolf pancakes." Chungu said dumbly.

"Hey Jasiri, what you still doing here? Beat it." Janja said turning his attention to me finally.

"You saved me." I said still disbelievingly.

"No, I taught those wolves a lesson for insulting me, now scram before I start teaching you!" Janja grumbled in a way that told me I best leave now.

All I could manage under the circumstances was a slight nod, as I trotted back in the direction of my home, butterflies painfully rising up in my stomach.

...20 min later...

By this time I had reached my den it was almost dark out. I still could shake the feelings from what happened today from my mind. I was just saved by the ruthless Janja, and no matter how much he tried to deny it I knew that was the truth. I still can't get rid of these butterflies in my stomach I have over it, Janja was so brave today...ruthless and strong...maybe even...handsome...WHAT?! No way Jasiri! Keep it together, you can't fall for that creep! I'm making a mental note wash my mind out later...

Still though...I couldn't help thinking about that perfectly lined jaw of his, his muscular physic that made him as powerful as he was...Maybe getting to know him a little better wouldn't be such a bad thing...but how could I do it without getting killed I had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm there

I couldn't stop thinking about that STUPID Janja! All my mind seemed to think about was him...it been two days since the rescue and still I can't get it out of my head. I had to do something and fast or else I just think I'm going to explode...so I turned to the only "reliable" messenger in the area...Mzingo. I had to be careful how I worded this however, because of Mzingo's semi close relationship with Janja, I needed to be careful how I worded this...

It took a little doing sneaking into the pride lands under the cover of dusk, but I managed to make it to Mzingo's tree.

"Mzingo wake up!" I whisper shouted to the sleeping vulture.

"What is it Janja?" Mzingo yawned sleepily with his eyes half closed.

"Guess again feather brain." I said a little irritated at the mistaken identity.

In took a few seconds for the sleepy bird to register the different face and he immediately flew to a lower branch so he was level with my piercing gaze.

"Jasiri? Well this is a surprise! What brings you to my humble abode?" The ugly bird questioned with his usual bit of creepiness.

"I have a message for you, I need you to deliver it as soon as possible." I replied voice unwavering.

"Aha aha aha you know my price." He cut me off.

At that a walked back to a nearby bush where I had hidden a rabbit carcass beforehand and set in before the now satisfied bird.

"Ok so what's the message?" He bird asked flying to the ground and resting his talons on the carcass.

"I am very grateful for you help the other day, and I wish to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow at sundown, my den." I recited carefully.

"Ok, seems simple enough. And the recipient?" He questioned.

"Janja." I said plainly to a now thoroughly befuddled vulture.

"Wait...WHAT?!...did I even hear you right? You want to meet with Janja?" The vulture repeated in shock and confusion.

"Yes, just don't make a big deal out of it ok, tell him only this and that's all." I said seriously.

"But why?...Why would you want to speak with Janja...unless...you don't have a thing for him do you?!" Asked the bird in disbelief.

"WHAT?! No no no no no no no...defiantly not! I just...want to thank him for something...you know me being a decent person and all..." I said trying to cover up my true feelings on the matter.

"Ok, Jasiri. Keep telling yourself and you might actually begin to believe that. As for your love letter I'll deliver it right now, I want to see the look on Janja's face as much as the next guy when he finds out your crushing on him, hard." The vulture mocked in a way I never knew he was capable of.

As he started to fly away with a smirk I yelled back at him.

"You had better not insinuate that sort of thinking to Janja vulture!" I yelled out desperately as all I got in reply was a smug snicker from the bird as he flew off in the direction of Janja's cave.

Tomorrow night was sure going to prove interesting...

...Janja's cave...

Janja laid sleepily on the floor with his foot twitching in his sleep like he was trying to run from something. His two companions, Cheezi and Chungu are asleep as well along the caves walls.

"Janja." Mzingo whispered as he landed next to him, only managing to get grabbed ahold of with paws as if he was some type of teddy bear.

After Janja started to drool on him, he finally snapped.

"Janja wake up!" He yelled as loud he dared in order not to wake the others.

Thankfully it worked as Janja slowly opened his eyes while his companions still slept soundly.

"Mzingo!" He snapped as he immediately let go of the bird as it ruffled its feathers.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Janja said also trying to keep his voice down to a reasonable level.

"I have a message for you, and you're not going to believe it." Replied Mzingo smugly.

"Out with it bird brain!" Janja ordered.

"Jasiri wants to meet with you tomorrow night...something about being grateful for something..." The vulture prodded.

"Huh? Why would she want to meet with me? I mean I know there was the whole wolf thing, but I already told her I only did that cause they disrespected me and trespassed..." Janja said as he trailed off.

"Any idea as to why she asked this?" Janja inquired.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but my best guess is that she is sort of...falling for you." Mzingo replied slowly.

"Ha falling for me! Yeah right, that would be the day! You do realize we are talking about Jasiri right? The same Jasiri that hates my guts! She probably just doing this because it's some stupid honor deal thing. Make sure she knows I refuse to take part in her stupid traditions, I'm not going to drop what I'm doing just to ease her troubled conscience." Janja dismissed the notion easily.

"She also told me to mention there would be food..." Mzingo added

"I'm there." Janja said without a moment of contemplation.


	3. Chapter 3 JANJA!

...The next night...

I had already been informed that Janja had accepted my offer. It was a good thing I was able to actually catch something from the wolves' territory and stash it at my den before they had a chance to hunt me down. Otherwise it would have all been for not. I would gladly share this gazelle I caught with Janja though, especially because of the fact that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been alive to eat it anyways. I made absolutely sure everything was perfect for tonight, my den was spotless, with the elegant carcass laying directly in the middle. I even went as far to roll around in some flowers while no one was looking to make sure I smelled good as well. I honestly didn't know why I was going to so much trouble, I mean this was only Janja after all, but something was telling me I just had to impress him.

It wasn't long till I saw him approaching my den and I laid down right beside the carcass in a nonthreatening pose as he cautiously walked in.

"Ok so what's this all ab..." Janja started but immediately stopped at the sight of me laying down elegantly with a blue flower tucked away in my hair, as well as a mouth watering gazelle carcass.

Janja's POV

I wasn't sure which was more mouthwatering, the carcass or the beautiful female in front of me. I never noticed how good Jasiri actually looked till now. I mean I wasn't one to really fall for the stereotypical pretty girl, so I basically ignored it and tried to approach the situation in the most logical way possible...completely emotionlessly. Little did I know this would be nearly impossible.

"Hi Janja, I see you decided to come. Why don't you sit next to me. You can eat if you want." Jasiri said plainly as if nothing out of the usual was going on.

"Wow you really got this place looking nice Jasiri, but I've got to ask why you messaged me here, you know that we are not on the best of terms correct?" I stated the obvious.

"Well this is true, but I thought you deserved a little thank you for your help with the wolves, I might not have gotten away if it wasn't for you." She replied calmly as I approached, my mouth taking on a mind of its own and starting to drool at the site of the carcass.

I quickly got my hunger under control and sat down right next to the female hyena making full eye contact with her.

"I told you Jasiri, that had nothing to do with you. It was only me defending my territory, nothing else." I said sternly.

"Oh shut up and stuff your face, that is a load of hyrax poop and you know it." Jasiri retorted with a pout that I found sort of adorable.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice about that," I said as I practically attacked the carcass.

"But you're still wrong." I continued with a mouth full of juicy meat.

Jasiri's POV

As I watched him eat it was as if I was watching a horror show, guts were flying everywhere and getting strewn throughout the center of my den. Needless to say as I watched the performance before me I lost my appetite at record speeds. Although admittedly I did eat a little beforehand, mostly because I was aware of Janja's greed when I came to things like eating. I mostly just sat there and took it all in. I knew Janja had to be suffering from hunger by now, I knew him and his clan haven't even caught anything recently...also I could see a little bit of his ribs as he walked in. He was obviously grateful for the food, yet still had way too much pride to say so. After he had finished however an awkward silence ensued, one which Janja broke quite immediately.

"So...this inviting me into your territory thing...this is just a one time deal right? I know you only did this so you'd feel better about what happened yesterday. I'm sure you want me to leave now." Janja said as he eyed me closely waiting for my response.

"Well...I wouldn't mind if you could spend a few more minutes here. Your not completely terrible company, especially considering that I'm here alone most of the time..." I said slowly.

Janja smirked as he approached me with a sly demeanor causing me to bump into the caves back wall as his snout was only mere centimeters from mine. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath blow past my face.

"Oh I see, you just can't get enough of me can you?" He whispered smugly in my ear and looked in my eyes as if he was waiting for some form of conformation.

"...n-o I ju-st...no-thing like t-hat..." I replied in a hopeless stutter.

"Mhmm...so if I were to say...kiss you, you wouldn't feel a thing right?" He replied devilishly.

"Um...mmmmm u...hhhhh...hhuhhh no?" I replied weakly.

"Hmmm there seems to be a lot of doubt there Jasiri..." He teased as he finally backed off.

"No...you just make me nervous when you get so close like that..." I mumbled vaguely.

"Relax Jasiri, I wouldn't hurt you right after you feed me...even I have some sense of honor...unless of course you wanted me to..." He said the last part in a seductive yet smug tone.

"JANJA!?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just kidding Jasiri...geez you need to learn to cool it when it comes to things like that. You take things way too seriously." He said in a half serious half mocking tone.

After a moment of awkward silence, Janja spoke yet again.

"You know I'm beginning to think Mzingo was right..." Janja said in what seemed to be deep thought.

"About what, what did he tell you!?" I said as my whole body immediately tensed.

"Oh nothing..." He said plainly.

I was about to reply when suddenly Janja did something I never expected him to do, he walked up to me a gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then immediately pulled away. I swear I was blushing so hard that my face almost match the shade of the dark pink sunset.

"Well, I best be off now...if you do ever want to meet up again though...just let me know, if your nice I might even invite you over to my territory sometime. Anyways, chow." Janja said as he left at a substantial pace back to his den, leaving behind my dumbfounded face.


	4. Chapter 4 Snakes

The next night I was sitting in my den, minding my own business really. I was very excited by what happened last night and yet still I was completely terrified at the prospect of getting involved with a hyena like Janja, I mean I have seen what he can be like when he is mad...if I'm not careful I could end up seeing more of that side of him than I ever bargained for. Yet still thoughts of him completely flooded my mind, unstoppable and uncontrollable thoughts. I had to see him again, but how could I tell him that and still hold onto what little pride I had left? My answer came sooner than I thought even I heard the sound of fighting near Janja's territory, I rushed over there immediately to see what was the trouble and what I surprised me greatly.

There on the edge of the pride lands I could easily see Janja Chungu and Cheezie facing off what seemed like some angry snakes, and from the looks of it poisonous ones. The three hyenas were slowly being backed up into the edge of the cliff by ten fierce some looking snakes. I knew I had to do something and fast or my chances with Janja would end in a large messy plummet to the ground, so I slowly and secretly started to take a path that leads up to the cliff and hide behind some thick bushes...


End file.
